The day Snape was Slapped
by QueenArwen007
Summary: Harry and Snape have never gotten along. And this tale is no different. Warning: This story contains goo in all its gooey goodness.


Harry walked into the Great Hall and slumped into a seat beside Ron and Hermione. "Bad day huh?" Ron asked, as Harry rubbed his temples. "What do you think," Harry groaned. "First class, care of magical creatures. Hagrid brings along some cute little crups, you know, the small jack Russel like dogs that have a forked tail and don't like muggles." "I know what crups are Harry," Hermione said knowingly. "Well," Harry snapped. "I suppose you missed what Malfoy done to me! Scooped some of the crup mess into my hair." "So that's why you left class early," Ron laughed. "I had to take a shower before my next lesson!" Harry said, shooting a dark look at Ron. "Even that didn't go well." "If you would have listened to the directions properly," Hermione piped in. "What? Turn a mouse into a block of cheese!" Harry said sarcastically. "It still had little legs and made a run for it." Ron began to snort with laughter. "Funniest part was when it ran up Lavenders leg! I've never seen her move so fast!" "Tomorrow, things will be better," Hermione said, trying to make Harry feel better. "But wait, there's still more," Harry said. "Every time I was on my way to my next class, I would bump into Snape. He was smirking evilly at me." "He always does Harry," Ron said, nodding in the direction of the staff table. As Harry looked up at Snape, he noticed his eyes flicker before a lock of greasy hair fell over his face. 'Strange...' Harry thought.   
  
A few days later, Harry was sitting in Potions trying to keep his cool as Snape went between the desks. He muttered insults at the Gryffindors work and praised the Slytherins work. "Pathetic as usual," Snape sneered behind Harry. Snape flicked his hair, sending some greasy, oily stuff hit the back of Harry's neck. As Snape walked away, Harry wiped it off and turned to glare at Snape, who looked back at him with a sneer.  
  
Later that afternoon, Harry and Ron were walking through the deserted corridors. Harry was singing a little tune to himself while Ron shook his head at his friend's song. "I am the best, I am the best. Nobody can be better cause I am the best. Everybody loves ME cause I am the best." Harry stopped singing and was staring straight ahead. There was Snape, gliding towards them with a smirk on his face. Harry glared at the pathetic teacher.  
  
Just before he passed, Snape gave Harry a nasty look. 'NOW´S a better time than ever!' Snape thought. 'Even with that carrot top there!' he added. Snape shook his head, like a dog shaking water from its body. Big drops of greasy goo went flying everywhere. Harry got a face full while his body had protected Ron.  
  
Harry stood on the spot for a moment in disgusted shock. He reached up and wiped off the huge chunks of goo, throwing them down on the floor at his feet. He spun around and stared at Snape's retreating form, which was shaking with suppressed laughter. "Harry?" Ron asked. Harry stood there for a moment before running up to Snape, slapping the back of his greasy head and ran like hell.  
  
Snape turned slowly, his eyes flickered and glazed over. He saw the two boys running off, so he sprinted after them. Ron turned and saw Snape giving chase. "His chasing us," Ron said, a hint of panic in his voice. Harry looked behind and muttered, "Oh great." They ran as fast as they could, running down stairs three at a time, till they burst outside. "Why did you have to slap him!" Ron yelled. Harry looked at him but couldn't answer.  
  
Ron turned and looked back at the castle. The doors they had come out of opened. There stood Snape, holding them wide-open and leaning forward, looking for them.  
  
Both boys looked at each other for a second before running across the school grounds towards Hagrids hut. Ron turned to see where Snape was. "His gaining on us!" Ron cried, picking up his pace and leaving Harry behind. Harry turned around and saw to his great delight Snape had finally given up. He caught up to Ron and the two boys looked back at Snape. "You'll pay for that Potter!" yelled Snape, shaking his fist in the air. "You'll pay!"  
  
"How about a cup of tea at Hagrids?" Harry asked with a smile. "After today," Ron said. "I need it."  
  
I have rewritten most of this story so it makes better sense than its earlier version. I know its a bit strange and all, but that's why I like it so much. 


End file.
